1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gun load devices and more particularly pertains to a new gun load device for loading a muzzle loading rifle in an efficient and expedited manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gun load devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,378 describes a device propellant charge for a muzzle loading firearm. Another type of gun load device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,921 comprising a case-less ammunition construction for a firearm. A consumable black power cartridge is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,885. Another black powder receiving cartridge is depicted in U.S. Pat. Des. No. 298,348.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes one or more powder charges and a bullet positioned attached together in a unitary configuration and which can be loaded into a muzzle loading rifle. The unitary configuration allows for quicker loading of the rifle than if the bullet and power chargers were loaded independently of each other. The device should also include a sealed housing for holding a plurality of the bullets and attached powder charges. The housing will prevent moisture from affecting or compromising the integrity of the powder charges.